Diameter nodes may rely on the domain name system (DNS) to obtain contact information for other Diameter nodes. However, DNS does not provide network management or status information regarding Diameter nodes. Rather, DNS simply returns Internet protocol (IP) addresses. As a result, Diameter nodes may use DNS contact information to contact Diameter nodes that are no longer available or congested, resulting in inefficient communications. Another problem associated with Diameter networks in general is there is no mechanism defined for sharing or maintaining Diameter network management information, such as availability, status, or reachability information, among Diameter nodes.
Accordingly, in all of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for distributing Diameter network management information.